James Olsen
James Olsen is a member of Team Supergirl, a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media (formerly the Daily Planet), and the vigilante known as Guardian. Early Life Canary Season 4 In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Supergirl Season 3 In Brave Enough, In The Swarm, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In Still Here, In Used To, In I'll Fight, In Supercousins, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Promises, In ReignCorp, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Lobo (episode), In The Crime Syndicate, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Home, Supergirl Season 8 In Sacrifices, In The Box, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In Destinies, In Assassins, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Never Know, In Jamie, In The Odessa Steps, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds, In Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me, In Better Days, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Green Canary, In Everything Burns, Part 2, Trivia * He is the only male character to appear in all 9 seasons of Supergirl (franchise). Episode Absence In Supergirl Season 2, James is absent for 2 episodes: * Survivors * The Martian Chronicles In Supergirl Season 6, James is absent in 1 episode: * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho In Supergirl Season 7, James is absent in 2 episodes: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm In Supergirl Season 9, James is absent in 1 episode: * The Road In Birds of Prey Season 7, James is absent in 4 episodes: * So Much Suffering * Stillwater * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 Appearances * 133/180 (Supergirl) * 31/140 (Birds of Prey) * 28/36 (Batman) * 2/50 (Canary) * 194 (total) (Supergirl S2) (18/22) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Zod (episode) * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S4) (2/10) *4x09 Anti-Life *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Batman S1) (10/13) * Three Years * Black Mask * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (9/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof (Batman S3) (9/10) * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S3) (3/22) *3x08 Brave Enough *3x17 The Swarm *3x22 City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Supergirl Reborn * El/Zod * ReignCorp * Promises * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (15/20) * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (2/20) *8x09 Sacrifices *8x10 The Box (Supergirl S9) (19/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (11/16) * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S7) (10/14) * Sins of the Past, Part 1: Infinite * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S8) (10/10) * May I * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Green Canary * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 1 * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Main Characters Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Allies of The Birds of Prey Category:Allies of Team Arrow Category:Members of Team Supergirl Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Terrans Category:Democrats Category:Federal Agents Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes